


Ironic Correction

by Madresadedraco



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, F/M, Latex, Non-Graphic Violence, Rope Bondage, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madresadedraco/pseuds/Madresadedraco
Summary: Astrid catches Toothless doing something she doesn't like, and sets out to make sure he never does it again in a very thorough manner. Smut involving Toothless and Astrid, though not in the usual way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ironic Correction

Astrid enters the darkened hut with eager anticipation, her thoughts on the project that lies within. The Edge is silent and empty for the most part, the other riders off on a trip to a big diplomatic meeting with Stoick and Gobber. Their dragons are still around, since the meeting was very strict with its 'kill on sight' policy and keeping them on the boats would not cut it, but most of the dragons were out roaming the island, not hanging around the empty huts.

Astrid had elected to stay behind because she wanted to make sure no Hunters took advantage of the months-long absence to trash the Edge and hurt their dragons. Or so she had said. It was true, of course, but it was not her only motivation. Taking advantage of the riders being gone and a certain dragon staying behind had also been on her mind.

And so she has. She closes the door to the usually unused storehut behind herself, sending the interior back into darkness for the time it takes her to use her flint and steel to light a few candles. They send a warm, sultry light out over the tableau in front of her.

Toothless lies on the wooden plank flooring of the storehouse, on his back. His mechanical tailfin is nowhere to be seen, since he has not had need of it since Hiccup left. His paws are wrapped in a shiny black material she got from Trader Johann on the sly, his claws trapped and rendered dull. There is an array of ropes across his body, holding him down to the floor, and there are other things off against the wall, where she stores them for the nights.

"Day forty-one," she says to herself, dangling the fish she has brought with her in front of his face. He snags it with his teeth, eating greedily. It is not as much as he would usually eat, were it up to him. She saves the rest of his food for later, to ensure he cooperates.

While he's swallowing it, she goes to the far wall and picks up what at first glance would look like a shiny, black sack. It has buckles around the sole opening, and a pair of little holes in the bottom, and is made of the same material she has on his paws.

Toothless does not struggle as she slips the tight hood over his head; he has long since stopped resisting her, either because he knows it is useless... Or because he likes what she is doing, on some level. She does not really care which, just that he has no chance of getting away regardless of his attitude.

The hood is tight around his face and neck, pinning his ears and nubs down and covering his eyes. She cinches the buckles around his neck, tightening them as far as they will go without hurting him, and his head is rendered little more than a smooth black oval with nose holes on the end. It is not necessary for anything she does with him, not really, but she likes the look and likes how submissive being blind and having his hearing muffled makes him. Him being submissive is part of the point of all this, after all.

Once he is properly hooded, she goes back to the side of the room and rolls out one of the larger things stored there, a barrel on its side mounted to a broad wooden base, with a custom lid and interior. She drags it out into the center of the storehouse, next to Toothless, and pops a makeshift lid off what had originally been the side of the barrel but was now the top. Inside, it is half filled with a strong-smelling viscous white liquid, one she knows well. She empties it every three days, and today will be one of those days, so the barrel is almost half filled.

She leans down and dips her hand into the barrel, swishing it around and properly soaking it in Toothless' old cum. Then she takes her hand, still dripping, and turns to rub it over the nostril holes in his hood.

Toothless immediately snorts out several times in a row, but he cannot escape the smell, musky and overpowering, that will come from the remainder coated around the nostril holes. Astrid moved over to his midsection, mindful of all the ropes tying him down, and seeks out his slit. She slips her wet, slippery hand into the tight opening, rubbing and spreading the wetness inside.

Toothless had initially resisted her intentions, but by now, weeks into her little training program, he does not have the will. His cock comes out swiftly, following her hand as she withdraws it. Long, fat, and tapered at the end with a noticeable bulge at the base, it grows up until it is sticking between two ropes, red and streaked with white from her hand.

She gets another handful of her makeshift lubricant from the barrel and liberally coats his member with it, stroking him lightly. He twitches and groans, though his noises are muffled in turn by the hood, that lovely restrictive hood. Once she has him good and aroused, she wipes her hands and leaves his side, going back to the wall one more time.

It would be easy to just get him off with her hands, and indeed she has done that before. Or to pull him up and tie him to the barrel that she has converted to a mount for him, to leave him just enough range of motion to ram his cock into the wet sleeve in the barrel's side and let him fill it out. She will do the latter after this; he spends at least half of every day making more cum, ceaselessly fucking the fake vent because he cannot get free to do anything else.

But right now, she is going to give him his daily test. She leaves his cock alone, throbbing in vain, and lets her hands wander down a little further, to the subtle little circle of black stuck just under his slit.

He whines loudly as she works her fingers under the hilt of the thing lodged in his ass; he is always sore after a night with it in him. When she has to put more effort into pulling it out, his whine turns into a strained groan.

The dildo's bulging base pops out with a squelch, and the rest of its long length comes much more easily, sliding out of the expanded entrance to his ass. His body clenches spasmically once it is all out, the hole dilating and contracting every few heartbeats.

It does not close all the way, even as she lets him lay there unfilled for some time. He has been stretched enough that even after a short while, his hole is noticeably large enough to stick something into, agape. That was one of her purposes, even if it was a minor one. Making sure that he will always look fillable, available, to anyone who knows what to look for.

Now, though, she hopes that today will be the day he passes another milestone for her; he has been suitably stretched for a week now. She taps the tip of his cock once for good luck, then slides the dildo back in, before twisting it around inside him. Then she pulls it out, again working it so that it rubs up against him at every possible angle.

He jolts, and she keeps the dildo where it was when he reacted. She draws it out and pushes it back in again, rubbing up against that same spot every chance she gets. His groaning is a continual noise, rising and falling and interspersed with yelps but always something. His cock twitches.

She settles into a rhythm, a back and forth motion that is quick but not so quick as to tire her arms. In her head, she counts the strokes. He is going to get a thousand, same as every day before now. If he does not orgasm by then, from anal stimulation alone, then he fails the test for today, and she will put the dildo back in him for good, before putting a sleeve over his cock and roping him up to the mount, where he will rut, the feeling in his cock dampened from the sleeve, and the cock in his ass hopefully acclimatizing him to getting most of his pleasure from his ass. He orgasms there, of course, not too often but often enough, but that is not what she wants.

She wants him to be able to cum just from his ass being reamed. She wants that big, fat cock to spurt ropes of his seed without her hands touching it, or a vent clenching around it while he ruts.

And it looks like that might happen today. She leans into her movements as his cock throbs and his hips thrust with what little motion they can manage under the ropes, rolling needily. He is panting hard through his hood's small airholes, jerking and growling and keening-

It is a small thing at first, a little spurt of white liquid hardly enough to be called pre, but it keeps going, over and over again, getting stronger with each clench. He tries and fails to howl through the hood, his body convulsing as a prolonged orgasm takes over, a load of semen spraying out in jets all over his chest and head.

Astrid smiles widely and forces the dildo all the way into his ass as the orgasm subsides. "Good," she says proudly. This means she has managed he hardest part of her plans.

And what plans they are... She leaves him there, quaking in the aftermath of his long-awaited ecstasy, and once again goes back to the wall, thinking over her plans up to this point.

It had started simply; she had happened across him interacting with Stormfly away from the Edge and prying eyes. He would advance, she would squawk and hop away, he would advance again, using his more lithe body structure to get around her and keep her on the ground... It looked like playing at first. Only the fat, dangling cock between his legs dispelled that notion.

She had watched as he made his advances and she denied them, until he got fed up, pounced, and managed to get her with her rump up and her head down. Then he'd mated her, dirty and quick, and wandered away afterward.

Stormfly hadn't seemed to mind or hold a grudge, but Astrid definitely did. Still does, even now, months later. She wants to teach him a harsh lesson, to ensure he will never be willing or able to do such a thing again. To make it possible, likely even, that other males will do it to him, if she can. That part is mostly out of her hands.

But the rest? She got supplies from Johann, waited for her chance, and tied Toothless up when he least expected it. From there, she had gone in stages. First, nothing with the ass at all, just getting him accustomed to his hood and paw mitts and mount to fuck. He hadn't liked it at first, but a bit of pushing and shoving his rump, and more than a few hand jobs, had gotten him used to fucking and orgasming with her in the room watching or participating.

After that came stretching his ass. She spread it more and more with every day, brought him to orgasm by rubbing his cock while the plug was in him, and generally got him used to having a filled ass by degrees. His time with the mount came with a buttplug, and later a thick cock sleeve that made it harder for him to feel what was happening to his dick, harder to get off... While the plug in his ass got longer and fatter every day, bigger and more able to tickle the good spots deep inside him.

Orgasms got harder and harder for him to have the normal way; she stopped letting him get off when she rubbed his cock herself, edging him and fucking him in the ass at the same time. The cock sleeve was switched out for thicker versions, to the point where he was getting off maybe once or twice a day, as opposed to orgasming every few minutes if he tried hard enough.

And that brought them to today, where he had finally had his pleasure from anal alone, save for her initial moves to arouse him. From here...

She takes his cock, big and throbbing still in her hands, and squeezes it. He moans, hips twitching, and but lies still.

Now she can spend a week repeating the success, but with an added wrinkle. She quickly retrieves something from its place lying by the wall, a custom work of metal that she had commissioned from a foreign blacksmith by correspondence.

She takes a moment to familiarize herself with its shape, with the little bars and hinge and small keyhole with corresponding key. It's shaped like a little deflated cock, a hollow cage in the right shape.

Over on the floor, Toothless is growing flaccid, his length shrinking in the wake of his orgasm.

She is not entirely sure about this step; there is something appealing about seeing his length, if only she could be sure he wasn't using it. But she could not; Trader Johann did not stock anything she could use to make his cock permanently numb, or anything else to stop him from getting pleasure the usual way while letting his big fat cock hang free.

No, this will have to do. It helps with the final image she sees in her mind, too, the result she wants. So long as it works as intended... But that is what the key is for, she can test it.

She waits until his cock is mostly shrunken, beginning to recede back into his slit, before going over and fitting the device around it. Metal bars press up against red flesh, his tip nestled neatly in the head of the cage, and she clicks it together with no trouble at all and locks it before pushing it into his slip.

The metal-caged cock goes without a problem, disappearing into him. It is not much bigger than he usually is, so it is not even visible within.

Perfect.

She takes up the dildo, eliciting a huff from him, and begins fucking his ass with it again, rubbing the spot she found earlier with absolutely no mercy. He whines harshly as she continues her efforts, no doubt feeling the squeeze as his cock tries and fails to expand. It is trapped until she lets it out, and usually that would mean he is chaste until further notice.

Unless, of course, he has a way to orgasm without needing his cock to be touched. She uses the fake cock in her hands to breed him relentlessly, pounding his ass for what feels like an hour. The signs of impending orgasm come again, shaky thrusts and panting alike, and she keeps going, hoping this will work.

He moans for the second time that day, and white cum wells up from his slit. It comes even slower than before, gradually leaking out over his stomach and onto the floor, but that is just because he is on his back.

It works. She laughs smugly at him, wondering what his face looks like under the hood.

"Looks like you don't need it after all," she says condescendingly. "No more fucking my dragon whenever you please, it seems. Or anyone."

A week more of what she has done today, just to be sure. Then she'll put the key somewhere safe and leave it there, ensuring that nobody ever sees his cock. Past that, all she needs to do is leave him in denial for a few days and then teach him to present himself like a female, ass up and head down, tail back to expose that hole to any male who comes around. They will be the only way for him to get off in the future, and he is smart enough to figure it out... Maybe she can bring Hookfang down here to teach him by experience, just to be sure.

"That'll teach you," she concludes.


End file.
